


You’re a Hard Soul to Save

by WolfaMoon



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen, Hurt McCoy, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Spoilers, Star Trek: Into Darkness Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Star Trek 2: ID, Spoilers) What if the door slammed harder than it did?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re a Hard Soul to Save

You’re a Hard Soul to Save   
By: Wolfa Moon  
S: (Star Trek 2: ID, Spoilers) What if the door slammed harder than it did?  
Disclaimer: Inspired while listening to Over The Love by Florence + The Machine. Don’t Own.

//You’re a Hard Soul to Save// 

The torpedo door slammed shut on McCoy’s arm. Crying out as it hit the arm hard crushing the bone. The door sinking into his skin. He can feel the blood trickling down his arm. Looking over to the panicked woman. Jim screaming at him to respond. He can hear all the shouting.  
“Beam her up, Jim.” He breathes as she tries to fight the torpedo holding him. Closing his eyes as he feels it dig deeper. Then opening his eyes to see the numbers counting down.  
“Get her out of here.” Counting down the clock so they can save at least one of them.  
“Shit!” He can hear her exclaim. Next the door is opening off of him. Other things open too. Pulling his arm out he can’t feel it. Shit, is indeed right. Hearing the unpresent captain scream for a response. Asking him if he is okay.   
He needed a distraction from this and he got it.  
“Jim, you need to see this.” He can hear Jim sigh and Uhura’s breath too.   
“Oh my god, doctor.” Then he looks to see the beautiful woman who saved him grab his arm. Seeing how loose it is from his body.  
“It looks worse than it is.” his grey uniform turning a dark overshadowed dusk.  
“Captain, Doctor McCoy needs to be beamed to medical immediately.” The two share a look.  
“What’s wrong?” Jim asks over the comms.  
“The door squeezed a little too tight Jim.” Trying to brush it off.  
“How bad?” The two doctors share a look. His eyes telling her to play it down. She watches his pleading eyes as his face goes ashen.  
“Beam him to medical.” She orders.

//You’re a Hard Soul to Save// 

Jim is waiting for Bones to argue but he does not. This worries Jim. Looking to Uhura he nods as she relays orders to beam their friend home.  
“You have the con,” he tells Spock as he makes his way to sickbay. Spock looks to Uhura. She nods.   
“Sulu, you have the con.”  
“Um, commander.” Sulu stops Spock before he leaves. “Keep us informed please.” Spock nods. True the senior staff has become close knit. Yet the doctor knew all of them in more ways then one. The man who healed them from every near death to the simple phaser graze. 

//You’re a Hard Soul to Save// 

Spock enters sickbay to see Jim hovering over his friend. Walking over he sees the doctors fusing over the injured side of their CMO. Moving to stand by Jim he sees it. The arm is practically falling off the doctor. His stats low and lowering. Looking he sees the blood covering the uniform. Spock had seen the doctor in blood before. Most of the time it is not his. Yet this is his.   
“What is the prognosis?” Spock asks. Jim looks to Spock. Never realizing that he had come to sickbay as well. “Sulu has the conn.” Kirk nods. Turning back to his friend.   
“The door crushed his arm. It broke the bone and severed his brachial artery.” That explained all the blood. “The emergency medical team lost him on the way here.” The underlining reality of he could have lost his best friend. Willing to get revenge but learning that there is a cost but there are also miracles.  
“He will be fine.”  
“Yeah but not at the top of his game. He is gonna hate it. “  
“That is good.” Kirk glares at him. Spock raises an eyebrow. “He is still alive and here.” Look on the bright side of life.  
Dr. Marcus comes in to squeeze her frame between the commanders to get a look at the man she had requested his help. A man who really had no place around a torpedo. Steady hands.   
“How is he?”  
“He’ll be fine. What have you discovered, Dr. Marcus?” Spock asks they have more pressing issues at the moment. Especially the frozen body and Harrison.

//You’re a Hard Soul to Save// 

McCoy woke to familiar surroundings. But then looking over to see Jim sitting there with his face in his hand.  
“Now this is different.” Jim perks up at this.  
“Bones,” Jim moves to the bed. “Don’t ever do that again.”  
“Only doing what you would do for me.”  
“How do you feel?”  
“Good,” lifts his arm up. It twinges and he closes his eyes at the pain. But the pain let him know it is still there.   
“Does it hurt?”  
“It’s there.” McCoy rests his arm back down. “So what did I miss?”  
“The man inside the tube is 300 years old.”  
“Kinda gathered since the man is on ice. They stopped doing that with the invention of the warp drive.” Kirk nodded. McCoy stares at him.  
“What?”  
“Don’t ever do that again.” The doctor smirks.  
“I’m only doing what you would do.” Kirk just looks at him. Sure he would risk life and limb for a crewmember but a friend. For his best friend he would. To save others. Looking after McCoy for the past few hours made him realize what could happen to his family in space. He could lose them on the simplest of missions.  
“I can’t lose you.”  
“Same here kid.” McCoy sat up looking around his sickbay. Some staff had hovered and things are in disarray. “Why are there still parts of the torpedo in my sickbay?”  
“Welcome back, Bones.”  
“We’re still not moving?”  
“Not going anywhere without you.” They both smile. It had been close. Now back to the original situation.

//You’re a Hard Soul to Save//


End file.
